<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Side Story – A única ave do meu céu by lelawrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606542">Side Story – A única ave do meu céu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelawrites/pseuds/lelawrites'>lelawrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Side Stories de MDUCB [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, John e Dany heh, John é outro cinnamon roll, pegaram a referencia, queria ser sensata como Dany, timidos do mundo uni-vos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelawrites/pseuds/lelawrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Essa side story faz parte de um desafio criado por amigas minhas. A palavra-chave do desafio era "sombra", cuja variação, seu plural, foi aceita.</p><p>Sumário: Fragmentos da vida escolar de John Skyler, filho adotivo de Nicolas e Aly Century, entre os anos de 1990 e 1993.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Skyler/Danielle Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Side Stories de MDUCB [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dois warnings importantes: </p><p>1) Como todos nós, o John é ansioso. Porém, a ansiedade é um tema recorrente na narrativa dele. Se é gatilho pra você, tome cuidado durante a leitura. </p><p>2) Há menção de atividades e insinuações sexuais entre menores de idade.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O abraço apertado e o beijinho de Lara MacMahon na bochecha de seu namorado foram a gota d’água. Faye Donahue, sonserina do terceiro ano, aguardou que a outra estivesse longe o suficiente para soltar os cachorros. Trotando tal qual um <em>bicorn</em> enfurecido, ela partiu para cima de John Skyler, com quem namorava há seis meses, e o surpreendeu, emergindo das sombras. Disfarçando bem o susto – e a amarga sensação de que mais uma situação desagradável estava prestes a se desenrolar –, o grifinório assumiu uma posição de guarda e aguardou a abordagem tensionando a mandíbula ao máximo.</p><p>– <em>O que diabos eu te disse da última vez, John?!</em> Por que continua fazendo isso mesmo assim?! – gritou ela, chamando a atenção de absolutamente <span class="u">todas</span> as pessoas ao redor, professores e estudantes. Entre eles estava Percy Weasley, que fez uma cara feia para a ceninha da garota. – Mas que droga!!</p><p>– Pare de gritar. <em>Agora. </em>– ordenou o rapaz, com uma expressão assustadoramente séria e ameaçadora, apreendida com perfeição de seu pai adotivo, Nicolas Century.</p><p>Se havia uma coisa que tirava John de seu centro de equilíbrio era escândalos, ainda mais realizados na presença de muitos espectadores e tendo-o como centro. E, depois daquele, Faye ultrapassara a quantidade de estardalhaços públicos toleráveis em sua cota.</p><p>– Eu <span class="u">já falei</span> que não gosto que essas garotas fiquem se engraçando pra cima de você, John! – prosseguiu a Srta. Donahue, em um tom de voz ainda muito acima do aceitável pelo jovem.</p><p>Incomodado com o foco dos outros bruxos, John a pegou pelo braço e a trouxe até uma saleta e silenciou o recinto, embora não pretendesse que nenhum dos dois falasse de modo alterado.</p><p>– A Lara não estava <em>se engraçando</em> pra cima de mim, Faye! Aliás, ela nunca fez isso! – argumentou o janota de cabelos escuros. – Ela é como se fosse da família, já disse isso! Eu a considero como minha irmã! – a sonserina cruzou os braços e franziu o nariz, segurando o choro. – Qualquer demonstração de carinho dela pra mim é inocente! De amiga! Não passa disso!</p><p>– <em>Mas eu não gosto mesmo assim!</em></p><p>Skyler respirou fundo.</p><p>– Faye, eu já cortei todo tipo de contato físico tanto com ela quanto com a Maeve porque você pediu. Por respeito a você. – continuou ele, em um tom suavizado. – Contudo, não teve nada de mais. Nem hoje nem nunca. A Lara estava me parabenizando pela minha nota máxima em Transfiguração. Aqueles beijo e abraço foram só isso. </p><p>A Srta. Donahue continuava emburrada.</p><p>– Eu <em>odeio</em> o fato de ela e a Kinnegan terem tanta intimidade com você.</p><p>– Eu sei, Faye, mas é porque...</p><p>– Não vai dar pra mim. Não poderei continuar assim.</p><p>Ele apertou as sobrancelhas escuras. A mocinha já havia jogado aquele verde antes. Foi assim que conseguira manipulá-lo a ponto de fazê-lo podar alguns de seus comportamentos sociais – que já eram tímidos e contidos por si só – entre os melhores amigos. Além das paranoias infundadas com relação às meninas, Maeve e Lara, Faye por vezes entrava em conflito com os rapazes, especialmente Liam, que não costumava baixar a cabeça para ninguém, muito menos para uma garota que se revelava ser cada dia mais voluntariosa e implicante.</p><p>O que mais incomodava Skyler era que, no começo, a sonserina não havia posto as manguinhas de fora e comportava-se como uma pessoa doce e maleável. Ele não sabia dizer se, nos primeiros meses, Faye estava apenas reconhecendo terreno, ganhando intimidade, ou se esse era o <em>preço de se ter uma namorada</em>. Henry, o macho alfa da escola, que reinava absoluto em seu sexto ano de Hogwarts, não sofria com aquele tipo de dor de cabeça, até porque seus rolos duravam no máximo dois ou três meses. Liam, seu fiel aprendiz, já fazia estrago entre as meninas mais novas, aproveitando com gosto os louros que o sobrenome MacMahon lhe rendia. Por mais romântico e carente que John fosse (e nada propenso à vida de pegação desenfreada de seus camaradas <em>ursos-pardos</em>), ele começou a questionar se valia a pena aquela frustração toda só para obter um pouco de afeto de uma garota bonita. Naquele dia, decretou que não. Mesmo se abrisse mão de qualquer contato físico ou afetivo com Lara e Maeve, John teve certeza de que Faye logo arranjaria outra coisa com a qual encrencar e não o deixaria em paz nunca.</p><p>– Está bem. Então acho que devíamos terminar.</p><p>A sonserina mordeu o lábio inferior para segurar o choro, que tremia pela apreensão. Como ditava o destino, John não deu o que ela queria e seguiu seus princípios.</p><p>– John...</p><p>– Sinto muito, Faye. – os olhos mimosos dele brilhavam como estrelinhas com o fogo da lareira. – Não vou me afastar dos meus amigos só porque você quer. Nunca. E está claro que não está dando certo. Cansei. Me desculpe. – o choro dela foi dolorido e Skyler, empático e misericordioso, esteve a ponto de abraçá-la e quiçá voltar atrás para não vê-la daquele jeito. No entanto, algo lhe dizia que a Srta. Donahue não mudaria nunca e que não valia a pena.</p><p>– <em>Tem certeza</em> de que é isso que quer fazer, John? – indagou a adolescente, em um tom entre ameaçador e ferido. – Porque se for, não vai ter volta.</p><p>– Tenho. É isso, Faye. Não vou mudar de opinião.</p><p>A mocinha chorou mais, vendo que havia sido derrotada e que o grifinório não arredaria o pé de sua escolha.</p><p>– Que seja. </p><p>– Se quiser, te acompanho até as masmorras.</p><p>Ela negou com a cabeça, fitando-o com ressentimento. O rapaz então deixou a saleta, dando aquele relacionamento por encerrado.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Mesmo sendo quietão, os membros do clã que conviviam com John desde pequeno aprenderam a pescar dicas de quando seu silêncio significava mais que a simples observação e análise do espaço ao seu redor. O aniversário de doze anos de Gavin, que havia ingressado no primeiro ano da Lufa-Lufa em setembro de 1990, se aproximava e o “clubinho” realizava o aquecimento para iniciar os exercícios físicos. Não demorou muito até surgirem as primeiras garotas interessadas em assistir àquele delicioso espetáculo de testosterona. Ao ver o aceno desanimado de John para um colega da Casa dos Leões que passava pela tangente do grupo, Henry decidiu bater um papo. Como o pai, o primogênito dos <em>ursinhos</em> de Callum e Beatrice tinha tato e uma noção inata de que, por ser o mais velho, tinha o dever de fazer a manutenção do coletivo e ser um exemplo aos irmãos e parentes mais novos. Ser um garanhão bem-sucedido não anulava sua boa índole e o excelente comportamento como filho e membro do clã dos Century. Além disso, qual MacMahon do sexo masculino, das gerações mais recentes, não havia gozado de sucesso entre o público feminino? O rapagão se aproximou do grifinório, que usava um dos braços para aquecer e alongar o outro, e abriu um sorriso paternal.</p><p>– Tudo bem aí, Johnny? – começou Henry, recebendo um triste menear de cabeça. – Me parece meio deprê. E eu te conheço. Não é porque está caladão que está no seu normal.</p><p>Skyler deu um sorriso acanhado. Henry era uma fonte de inspiração em matéria de confiança e ousadia, e sua presença o fazia se sentir mais seguro, como o líder do grupo que assegura o bem-estar de seus companheiros. Buscando reunir forças para falar de sua chateação em voz alta, o mais novo olhou para o outro lado do terreno e acabou localizando Maeve, toda fascinada, papeando com Christopher Ducotterd, o monitor do sétimo ano que vivia mexendo com os ciúmes da rapaziada do clã ao monopolizar a atenção da primogênita dos Kinnegan; introvertido, ele não se permitia conhecer a fundo, ainda mais por tantas pessoas de uma vez só, e isso inquietava Henry, Liam e John (Gavin se tornaria um “fiscal masculino” do clã mais tarde, quando compreendesse como funcionava a dinâmica na escola), pois dificultava sua “avaliação”. Quando questionada, a garota jurava que Ducotterd era um amor de pessoa – bem como “apenas seu amigo e colega”, o que evitou que eles levassem aquela fofoca adiante, mais precisamente até os ouvidos dos padrinhos de John, Gerard e Ivanna.</p><p>– Bom... mais ou menos... – murmurou ele, suspirando e ajeitando o capuz do moletom.</p><p>– O que houve, cara? Quer falar sobre? – inquiriu MacMahon, sentindo a aura apagada do filho adotivo de Nicolas. Os outros dois <em>ursinhos</em> se aproximaram, notando que havia algo de errado. Henry resolveu demonstrar compaixão. – Pode desabafar. A gente tá aqui pra te ouvir.</p><p>John lançou um olhar desolado para os rapazes, sabendo que estava entre algumas das pessoas em que mais podia confiar.</p><p>– Terminei com a Faye. Faz uns dez dias.</p><p>Cada um reagiu de uma forma: Henry manteve a expressão consoladora, Gavin permaneceu neutro, sem saber bem o que dizer, e Liam... bem, Liam não foi capaz de esconder a alegria. O mais velho quase o reprimiu, mas se deteve ao ver que John sorria.</p><p>– Olha, me desculpem... mas nunca escondi que achava aquela garota um porre. – adiantou-se Liam, com seu jeitão fogoso e atentado. Henry o olhou feio.</p><p>– <em>Liam!!</em></p><p>– Calma, Henry! O John sabe disso. Não vou mentir aqui dizendo que sinto muito. Porque não sinto.  </p><p>Surpreendendo a todos, Skyler acabou rindo baixinho.</p><p>– Eu sei, cara. Concordo contigo. Começou tudo bem... mas depois foi só ladeira abaixo. Beeem abaixo.</p><p>– <em>Exato!</em> – exclamou o do meio, com os olhos cinzentos arregalados. – Não foi sempre que eu a detestei, porém, nos últimos tempos, tava impossível. E imagino pra você, que convivia com ela direto.</p><p>– Ela pegava no pé das meninas também, não? – perguntou Galahad, dobrando uma toalhinha felpuda até formar um quadrado.</p><p>– Sim. – atestou John, respirando fundo. – Chegou uma hora que eu ficava pra morrer quando ela abria a boca, porque sabia que ia vir implicância.</p><p>– A Lara me disse que se sentia muito culpada quando a Donahue brigava contigo por causa dela. E não foi uma vez só.</p><p>O grifinório pareceu desanimar mais ao ouvir aquilo.</p><p>– A Faye sempre imbicou comigo e com o Liam, não só com elas, Gav. Por razões diferentes, claro. – falou Henry, cruzando os braços hercúleos. – Contudo, eu era (e sou) da opinião de que quem tinha de gostar dela era o John, porque ela era namorada <em>dele</em> e não nossa. – virou-se para o de cabelos negros, emulando direitinho a pose protetora do <em>Papai Urso</em>, Callum. – O foda era te ver passando carão, irmãozinho. Aquelas saias justas. Ver ela te colocando em diversas sinucas de bico porque o lance dela era te monopolizar e controlar.</p><p>Liam bufou, indignado.</p><p>– <em>Humpf</em>. Eu ficava puto. – comentou, imitando o irmão mais velho e também cruzando os braços. – Nosso santo nunca bateu.</p><p>– Enfim. – rebateu Henry, pousando a mãozorra no ombro de John, cuja aura havia mudado para algo mais positivo. – E como você está?</p><p>Ele suspirou.</p><p>– Tô indo. Mas sabe, às vezes, me pego pensando se não deveria ter perdoado, insistido, ou se...</p><p>– <em>Nããããão!</em> – gritou Liam, levando ambas mãos aos cabelos escuros. – Não! <em>Não deveria!</em> Tira isso da cabeça! Sem essa, Johnny!</p><p>Galahad acabou rindo.</p><p>– O que o Liam tá tentando dizer é que tem outros peixes no oceano. <em>Muitos outros.</em> Muitas garotas gostosas, lindas e divertidas que mal podem esperar pra ficar contigo. Escuta o que eu tô te dizendo. – alegou Henry, fazendo Skyler se sentir confortado e riu com seu jeitão acanhado e introvertido. – Fica bem, cara.</p><p>O quarteto decidiu retomar o aquecimento, a fim de não decepcionar as sedentas espectadoras, que poderiam estar entre as futuras candidatas a paqueras de John. Aliviado por ter tirado aquela angústia do peito, a única coisa que o impedia de sentir-se em paz por completo era que ele não fazia a menor ideia de como faria para flertar, caso conhecesse outra colega que despertasse seu interesse no futuro. Faye, agora oficialmente em seu passado, havia feito todos os esforços e investidas necessárias, poupando-o do trabalho de sair de sua zona de conforto, abordar alguém com quem jamais havia conversado e demonstrar interesse. Henry e Liam, duas metralhadoras de flertes, faziam parecer muito fácil arrancar os suspiros das garotas e puxar papo com elas, encantando-as e conquistando-as em tempo recorde. Concentrando-se na aguardada descarga de dopamina proporcionada pelos exercícios, John decidiu que pensaria naquilo depois, beeem depois, quando estivesse preparado para se abrir novamente para o amor.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Pelo restante de seu terceiro ano, John ficou na dele, meramente observando as conquistas de Henry – que, quanto mais velho ficava, mais parecia mexer com a imaginação (e o desejo) das adolescentes de Hogwarts – e Liam, que o seguia de perto, faturando geralmente os corações das irmãs, primas e amigas mais jovens. Galahad ainda engatinhava em termos de arrancar suspiros femininos; todavia, na reta final do ano letivo de 1990-1991, seu fã clube já havia sido fundado e a mulherada estava ciente de que havia mais um galã no castelo – e que prometia se tornar tão atraente e apetitoso quanto os dois MacMahon antes dele. No caso de John, o setor amoroso ficou em segundo plano, e ele se dedicou a aproveitar a vida de adolescente sem grandes pretensões.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Quando se acomodou ao lado de Robert “Bob” Preston, corvinal conhecido seu, na primeira aula de História da Magia do quarto ano, a garota sentada à sua frente se virou com um belo sorriso e ofereceu uma bala de menta.</p><p>– Opa! Obrigado, Danielle. – disse ele, pegando a guloseima. Notando a necessidade de um protocolo social, Preston se adiantou. – John, esta é Danielle Robin. Dany, este é o John Skyler.</p><p>John deu um sorriso acanhado, assentindo para a nova conhecida. Quando Danielle o fitou, o coração do rapaz pulou um compasso ou dois: ela possuía olhos muitíssimo verdes e grandes, margeados por cílios compridos, rosto em formato de coração, queixo arredondado e lindas bochechinhas rosadas; seus cabelos eram ondulados, aparados à altura da mandíbula, de um castanho intenso, parecido com chocolate; os ombros eram finos, mas dava para notar que tinha seios volumosos e bonitos.   </p><p>– Prazer, Skyler. Quer uma também? – ela ofereceu uma balinha e o grifinório a aceitou, abrindo-a de imediato, e a pôs na boca.</p><p>– Prazer. E obrigado.</p><p>– Eu e o primo da Dany éramos vizinhos em Berwick-upon-Tweed. – acrescentou o corvinal, vendo que não havia nem sombra do professor. – Eu a conheci de criança, quando ela ia visitá-lo. Depois me mudei para Manchester e não o vi mais. Ele ainda mora lá?</p><p>– Mora sim.</p><p>– E por que não veio estudar em Hogwarts contigo?</p><p>– Porque meu tio quis mandá-lo para uma escola particular na Inglaterra mesmo.</p><p>Preston depositou um livro de capa dura sobre a carteira, percebendo a chegada do Prof. Binns, que se dirigiu ao armário atrás de sua escrivaninha.</p><p>– Uma pena. – virou-se para o colega ao seu lado. – Você ia gostar dele, John. Vocês dois têm o mesmo jeitão. Bem como gostam de xadrez bruxo.</p><p>O rapaz de cabelos negros sorriu de lábios. Se dependesse dele, preferia conhecer melhor a mocinha sentada à sua frente, mas manteve a pose, com os braços apoiados sobre a superfície de madeira, e caprichou no ar despreocupado, ciente de que a Srta. Robin tinha os olhos cravados nele.</p><p>– Seria bom ter mais gente em Hogwarts que gostasse de xadrez bruxo. Tem tão poucos de nós aqui.</p><p>– Existem <em>muitos</em> bruxos que gostam, Skyler. Só não são bons nisso como você. – devolveu Bob, fazendo John e Dany rirem, e ajeitou-se na cadeira para acompanhar a primeira aula de História da Magia daquele ano letivo, ministrada pelo espectral professor.</p><p>~*~</p><p>A partir daquele fatídico dia, tornou-se uma rotina sentar-se na cadeira atrás da Srta. Robin – antes ou depois de ela chegar para a aula de História da Magia –, cumprimentá-la e ganhar uma balinha, fosse de menta ou frutas. Por vezes, batiam um papo pré e pós-aula, sozinhos ou acompanhados por Preston e outros alunos da Corvinal e da Grifinória, e aos pouquinhos familiarizavam-se com a presença um do outro. A primeira vez que reparou nela em pé (pois foram apresentados ambos sentados em suas respectivas carteiras), notou que era baixinha em comparação às garotas da mesma idade, sendo uma cabeça menor que ele, e a julgou muito graciosa por isso; percebeu que os outros eram muito mais protagonistas das conversas do que ela (e ele), pois Dany observava mais do que falava e era atenta ao ambiente ao seu redor, o que Skyler apreciou acima de tudo – claro que o fato de ter quadris largos, busto atraente e um rostinho harmonioso não eram nada mal.</p><p>A princípio, classificou a corvinal apenas como uma colega intrigante, cuja energia combinava tão bem com a sua, e que atraía sua atenção como um ímã por ser bonita (<em>como</em> ele nunca tinha reparado antes que havia uma menina tão linda na Corvinal?!). Então ele passou a reparar que, mesmo fora da sala de História da Magia, seu peito se enchia de calor – e o estômago, de borboletas – ao avistá-la nos arredores do colégio entre as amigas, no Salão Principal ou ouvindo atentamente às orientações dos monitores e docentes. Sem ter a menor noção do que dizer para demonstrar que estava atraído por ela, contentou-se em observá-la de longe e fitá-la com seus olhos mimosos, rezando para que eles fossem capazes de transmitir a enorme carga de afeto que crescia cada dia mais em seu coração.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Em seu aniversário de quinze anos, celebrado entre os membros do clã e agregados em uma sala de estar – já que a região ficava geladíssima no final de outubro, graças à proximidade do inverno –, a miríade de doces que jazia sobre o tampo da mesa deu-lhe uma ideia. Apanhou um dos maiores e mais suculentos bombons e o guardou no bolso, torcendo para que Danielle gostasse de chocolate.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Quando Dany estendeu a bala de maçã verde, John já estava munido do doce reservado especialmente para ela. O fato de Preston ainda não ter se sentado, enroscado em um papo à entrada da sala, ajudou-o a agir de modo mais natural.</p><p>– Quer? – indagou ele, com o braço e o pulso apoiados para evitar mostrar que tremia de leve.</p><p>– É pra mim?</p><p>Naquele dia, Danielle estava com seus óculos de acetato com aro retangular cinza-claro, que utilizava em dias de vista cansada, e Skyler a julgou ainda mais bonita.</p><p>– É sim. Você me dá balas em todas as aulas de História da Magia, nada mais justo do que eu devolver a gentileza. – ela segurava o doce fitando-o com um olhar manso. – Quer dizer, não garanto que sempre terei bombons pra te dar, mas...</p><p>– É muito fofo da sua parte, Skyler. – retrucou Dany, sorrindo de tal maneira que o coração do jovem vibrou de alegria. – Obrigada. Será minha sobremesa de hoje.</p><p>Quando Robert “Bob” Preston se sentou, ele fingiu que não havia flagrado um momentinho de paquera entre seus colegas e os cumprimentou como se estivesse ignorante da furtiva abordagem de seu camarada. Outro fiel cumpridor das “leis masculinas” – que ditava que, quando se tinha respeito por um amigo e/ou conhecido, não se disputava a mesma garota e até anulava-se em prol de sua conquista –, o corvinal ficou calado e aceitou que, infelizmente, não ganharia um bombom. Era por uma boa causa, afinal.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ameaçava garoar no treino da Grifinória e os estudantes se acumulavam nas cúpulas mágicas aplicadas para protegê-los do frio lascado. Tudo se via tranquilo até John detectar a chegada da baixinha que o havia tirado de seu eixo de sustentação. Respirou fundo e caprichou em parecer distraído ao vê-la aproximar-se de seu grupo.</p><p>– Olá. – saudou ele, com as mãos pousadas sobre a viga de madeira da arquibancada.</p><p>– E aí, Robin? – cumprimentou um dos grifinórios amigos de John, sentado de modo displicente.</p><p>– Olá, meninos. – retrucou, apoiando o cotovelo sobre a viga, ao lado dele, parecendo tranquila. Voltou-se para o de cabelos muito negros. – Não sabia que gostava de quadribol.</p><p>– Não gosto. Só não aguentava mais ficar naquela bendita biblioteca.</p><p>Ela estava <em>tão</em> <em>linda</em> com uma touquinha branca de pompom e o grosso moletom de capuz azul royal, da Casa das Águias.</p><p>– Te entendo perfeitamente. Posso ser corvinal, porém nossa famosa paixão pelos estudos tem limite. Estudo de Runas Antigas pode ser um saco às vezes.</p><p>Ele riu e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.</p><p>– Espera. Eu estou aqui só para escapar de uma maratona de leituras, mas você... veio aqui pelo treino de quadribol? Ou...?</p><p>– Até parece. – disse Dany, cujas bochechas enrubesceram um pouco quando ela sorriu. – Combinei com uma amiga minha, que veio assistir o paquera dela jogar, que viria buscá-la quando terminasse o treino. Como também estava afim de dar uma voltinha... cá estou.</p><p>– Por acaso, sua amiga é aquela ali?</p><p>John apontou para uma adolescente de pé entre as pernas de um rapaz sentado e os dois se devoravam aos beijos e ousadas carícias. A Srta. Robin, depois de ver a cena por alguns segundos, se voltou para o filho adotivo de Nicolas e Aly com uma expressão cômica.</p><p>– <em>A própria.</em></p><p>– Então perdeu, Robin. – interveio um dos adolescentes da Casa Vermelha. – Os dois estão nessa faz tempo. Desconfio até que o cara fingiu uma contusão pra ser dispensado pela Hooch e ficar só nos pegas com a sua amiga.</p><p>Skyler acompanhou o suspiro de frustração de sua adorada com um olhar afetuoso.</p><p>– Ela não está com jeito de quem vai largá-lo tão rápido, vai? – perguntou Danielle para John, e algo em sua voz o fez achar que ela estava jogando um pouquinho de charme. Ele respondeu negando com a cabeça e sorrindo de lábios. – Bem... então acho que vou nessa.  </p><p>Numa situação daquela, o que Henry – e Nicolas, outro exemplo de autoconfiança – faria?! Pensando rápido, John resolveu arriscar.</p><p>– Eu... posso te acompanhar até o castelo, se quiser. Para não voltar sozinha.</p><p>Se Bob Preston estivesse ali, abriria um sorriso cafajeste. John Skyler só <em>aparentava</em> ser uma criatura inofensiva. Como o padrinho, Gerard Kinnegan, era respeitado unanimemente pela comunidade, e não passava uma energia agressiva e ameaçadora tal qual a de seu pai adotivo. E como seu pai biológico, tinha dentro de si um enorme autocontrole, que seria essencial para o seu futuro como executor dos Linces.</p><p>– Você... <em>faria isso?</em> – inquiriu a corvinal, impressionada pela solicitude. – Não precisa, Skyler...</p><p>– Vamos. Cansei dessa baboseira de quadribol. Já vi alguns levando uns balaços na cara e umas boas trombadas, que é o que realmente interessa!</p><p>A Srta. Robin riu e ele adorou como apertava os olhinhos para tal.</p><p>– Não é o pomo de ouro, no fim das contas?</p><p>– <em>Nah</em>. Esse não tem a menor graça. Legal mesmo é a pancadaria.</p><p>~*~</p><p>O exato instante em que Maeve se deu conta de que havia algo rolando entre o afilhado de seus pais e sua protegida do quarto ano foi quando testemunhou o sorriso todo dengoso de John para Danielle quando elas estavam paradas no corredor, conversando em roda. A partir de então, a <em>corujinha marítima</em> ampliou seu radar e ficou ligada em toda e qualquer interação entre os dois.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Órfã da adorável companhia de Ducotterd, que havia se formado em julho de 1991, Maeve estava sentada junto a Liam na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, em mais uma tentativa de organizar os estudos do segundo filho mais velho de Callum e Beatrice.</p><p>– <em>Psiu</em>. – fez ela, fazendo com que a encarasse com as sobrancelhas apertadas. – Aproveita que você tá de frente e dá uma espiada na Corvinal.</p><p>MacMahon, ainda concentrado no minucioso cronograma da Srta. Kinnegan, olhou para o lugar indicado com uma carranca emburrada.</p><p>– Quê que tem?</p><p>– Sabe a Robin? Conhecida minha baixinha? De cabelos cor de chocolate?</p><p>– Sei. Que tem uma bunda maravilhosa. – deixou escapar e Maeve o fuzilou com o olhar. Liam se fez de desentendido. – <em>Caham</em>. O que tem ela?</p><p>– Eu suspeito fortemente que tem caroço nesse angu e que o Johnny tem uma quedinha por ela. E que é recíproca.</p><p>Profundamente apaixonado por uma fofoca, Liam largou a papelada de lado em um estalo e se debruçou sobre a mesa com uma expressão de entusiasmo.</p><p>– Sério?! Ele não disse nada!</p><p>– O John sempre foi na dele, você sabe disso.</p><p>– Eu sei... – devolveu Liam com ênfase. – Mas <em>então</em>. Sendo a garota sua chegada, você vai agitar ela pro John?</p><p>Maeve moveu os ombros daquele jeitão seguro e obstinado dela, ostentando uma expressão pensativa.</p><p>– Por enquanto não. Acho que devemos ser extra cautelosos. – ela espiou a Mesa Azul. – A gente não sabe até que ponto é verdade que os dois estão mesmo afim um do outro.</p><p>– O que propõe fazermos?</p><p>– Vamos ficar de olho. Comer pelas beiradas. Dar uma cutucadinha aqui e ali pra ver se ele resolve se abrir.</p><p>– Tá certo...</p><p>– Só que, Liam, por Merlin, vê se maneira na curiosidade. Não “chega chegando” querendo saber como anda o coração dele, coisa do tipo. Pode espantá-lo e estragar esse amorzinho que parece estar se formando entre eles!</p><p>O lufo se fingiu de chocado.</p><p>– Tá me chamando de indelicado?</p><p>– Quando quer, você consegue ser leve como um troll da montanha com enxaqueca.</p><p>Liam a encarou com malícia.</p><p>– Até parece que não me conhece, Maeve. Eu <em>sempre</em> tenho tudo sob controle. Não é agora que eu vou estragar a Operação Cupido.</p><p>A primogênita de Gerard e Ivanna riu alto. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Como não podia deixar de ser, já que aquela geração do clã estava alinhadíssima com Odhráncrone em termos das práticas de zunzunzum e manutenção do bem-estar do coletivo, os restantes (Henry, Galahad, Lara, Desmond e Patrick) ficaram sabendo no mesmo dia sobre a possibilidade do surgimento de um novo amor na vida do sereno John Skyler. Por ora, o pacto feito foi de que a vigilância seria total, até que fossem percebidos avanços – ou recuos – de ambas partes, e só então seriam tomadas outras providências. Maeve teria um papel crucial, sendo ela da mesma Casa que a Srta. Robin e sua superior em termos hierárquicos, por fazer parte da monitoria. Já os homens teriam a função de mantê-lo bem e elevar sua moral. Como epicentro social de Hogwarts, Henry ficaria atento para quaisquer movimentações masculinas com relação a Dany, a postos para castrar toda e qualquer uma que pudesse frustrar um possível romance por parte de seu querido amigo John. A sorte estava lançada.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Guiado pela experiência e às vezes pelo que absorvia em casa, vendo o pai em pleno exercício físico, era Henry quem criava as sequências que seriam executadas na semana, com base nas atividades educacionais dos companheiros e nas próprias, o clima fora do castelo (com neve era praticamente impossível sem ficar doente, apesar de eles já terem-no feito e ele ter acabado na enfermaria com uma gripe daquelas) e outros fatores condicionantes. Naquela noite de treinamento do “clube dos MacMahon”, o <em>ursinho</em> mais velho parecia mais inspirado do que nunca, e resolveu pegar especificamente no pé de John. Como a ansiedade andava a mil, o filho adotivo de Nicolas e Aly cumpriu tudo com diligência, precisando arrancar até o moletom, que costumava usar durante as práticas, pois estava encharcado de suor.</p><p>– Vamos, Skyler! Mais trinta abdominais! Você foi sorteado! É o seu bônus da noite! – gritou Henry, brincando de sargento. Algumas garotas no entorno ficaram ainda mais excitadas do que o normal. Ocultados pela multidão de admiradoras dos MacMahon, Daniel Haggard, Sandra Grimshaw e Elisa Millsworth se entreolharam, mal podendo acreditar que existia uma maneira de Henry ficar ainda mais delicioso do que já era. – Só porque eu gosto de você, bonitão!</p><p>John até começou a sequência, mas na oitava caiu de costas no chão, respirando tão rápido e com tanta dificuldade que achou que ia desmaiar. Liam, que havia chegado de outra volta no castelo, o observava sentado, com uma garrafinha d’água em mãos, e tinha um sorriso ardiloso.</p><p>– Bora, John! Energia! Determinação! Mostra essa força colossal que você tem! <em>Esses músculos de aço!</em> – provocou o do sétimo ano com as mãos na cintura, escondendo o risinho.</p><p>– Vai cagar, Henry. – ofegou o grifinório, arrancando risadas de Liam e Galahad, que correra junto do irmão no perímetro do colégio. – Faz você... já que... é tão fácil! – ele mal conseguia articular as palavras, quem dirá rir.</p><p>Quando Henry ria com uma pitadinha de afeto no olhar, como o fez em resposta ao amigo, ficava igualzinho a Callum. Tendo cumprido seu papel, o galã se afastou e se dirigiu a um grupinho de moças bonitas que ansiava fervorosamente por obter um pouco de sua atenção. Virando a cabeça para o outro lado, focando em controlar a respiração, John se sentiu vigiado. Claro que, com a plateia feminina, ele sabia que havia muitas meninas de olho nele e em seus <em>atributos físicos</em>, mas dessa vez era algo diferente e específico. Ao se dar conta de que eram os enormes olhos verdes de Danielle, enfurnada em meio a um agrupamento de estudantes mulheres, o rapaz se esqueceu de todas as dores e incômodos que sentia nos músculos e tendões, como se a observação de sua queridinha fosse um bálsamo milagroso. O jeito de fitá-lo e sua aura intensa de cobiça renderam uma fagulha elétrica de lascívia, que ele tratou de disfarçar com maestria, virando o rosto para o teto e cerrando os olhos. Só que a adorável figura de Dany insistia em ressurgir em sua mente, mesmo com muito esforço, e ele reprimiu um sorriso, tendo se dado conta de que o interesse não era unilateral.</p><p>– Ei. Acordaí.  </p><p>Era Galahad, que estava debruçado e o encarava com curiosidade.</p><p>– Que?</p><p>– Cê tá aí há uns dez minutos. Vamos. Acabou o treino.</p><p>– Ah...</p><p>Skyler se sentou e reparou, de soslaio, que o grupinho de Dany ainda estava no recinto, por mais que a maioria das espectadoras tivesse debandado. Buscou ignorar o calorzinho que brotou em seu peito.</p><p>– Tudo bem aí? – indagou o mais novo, um pouco ressabiado. – Você parece meio aéreo.</p><p>Voltando-se para Gavin, o grifinório sorriu.</p><p>– Que nada. Nunca estive melhor.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Galahad completou treze anos no finzinho de fevereiro e nada de John se mexer. Infringindo o combinado de permanecerem à margem dos acontecimentos, o galã absoluto da escola, ariano que, quando queria, fazia o que dava na telha, resolveu se inteirar do que diabos estava acontecendo no coração de seu amigo de infância. No Salão Principal próximo ao grupinho de Potter, Granger e Weasley, Skyler ajudava Desmond e Patrick a desembrulhar o pacote enviado por Arianna contendo os novos tênis do filho – os anteriores foram carbonizados em uma cagada inacreditável e serviram de desculpa para pedir um par novo, mais bonito e estiloso – quando ele se aproximou e viu a cara de felicidade do presenteado ao constatar que a mãe havia enviado justamente o que havia pedido por carta.</p><p>– Posso falar contigo? Em particular.</p><p>John assentiu, ergueu-se sem demora e seguiu Henry até um canto discreto do térreo.</p><p>– Fala, gigante.</p><p>– Escuta. Sem pressão nenhuma... Vim aqui saber de um negócio. – o mais velho cruzou os braços. – Uma coisa que surgiu um tempo atrás e que, por ver que continua empacada, decidi ver qual era.  </p><p>O herdeiro dos Century estranhou um pouco o papo, mas concordou com a cabeça.</p><p>– Certo... do que se trata?</p><p>– Você tá gostando da Robin, não tá?</p><p>Skyler sentiu as bochechas pinicando.</p><p>– ...é tão evidente assim?</p><p>– Nem tanto. Quem sacou, um tempo atrás, foi a Maeve. E aquela lá enxerga mais que uma ave de rapina. – entregou ele, pousando um dos pés sobre o vão do ornamento do corrimão de pedra. John riu. – Então é verdade?</p><p>– É sim...</p><p>O mais velho contentou-se pela confirmação.</p><p>– Você está apenas afim dela ou tem sentimentos no meio?</p><p>Entre os dois imperava uma relação de respeito e sinceridade, pois John considerava Henry como o irmão mais velho que jamais tivera e este, protetor e sensato, empreendia todos os esforços possíveis (e impossíveis) para auxiliar seus melhores amigos; por essas razões, o herdeiro dos Century se permitia falar com franqueza e abrir seu coração sem medo de ser julgado ou repreendido.   </p><p>– No começo, achei que só estava pensando com a cabeça de baixo. – confessou, e acabou rindo da própria frase, ao que o outro o imitou. – Você há de convir que ela é muito bonita. E tem um corpão.</p><p>– <em>Porra!</em> – Henry abriu os braços com ênfase. – Cê acha que eu sou cego, irmãozinho? Sou suspeito pra falar porque adoro mulher baixinha... mas a Danielle é um filé. Não me surpreende que você pense que estava se guiando única e exclusivamente pelo tesão.</p><p>John riu.</p><p>– Pois é... só que não é o caso. A gente se dá muito bem. Ela é quietona também, né, eu gosto disso... – Henry o observava com orgulho tal qual o <em>Papai Urso</em> aos seus <em>ursinhos</em>. – É gostoso estar perto dela... me dá uma sensação de...</p><p>– Segurança?</p><p>– Isso. E ela é inteligente... bom, <em>ela é corvinal</em>... Nós começamos a conversar somente esse ano, mas sinto como se a conhecesse há séculos. E nós dois aqui sabemos a importância de a garota <em>continuar sendo ela mesma</em> depois de um ou dois meses...</p><p>O lufo assentiu, pegando a referência a Faye Donahue, ex de John, que havia infernizado a vida do clã nos últimos meses de namoro.</p><p>– Bom, meu chapa. Pra mim tá mais que na cara que você tá apaixonado. – decretou Henry, inclinando um pouco a cabeça. O de cabelos negros apreciou a constatação. – Que gosta de verdade da Robin. E que deveria partir pra cima.</p><p>– Eu sei... e eu quero muito ficar com ela. Pelo menos tentar...</p><p>A falta de ânimo dele afetou Henry profundamente.</p><p>– Olha, Johnny. Eu poderia oferecer todo um esquema entre eu, o Liam, a Maeve, até envolver a Lara nisso, para amaciarmos a carne para o abate. – John franziu o nariz com um sorriso brincando nos lábios, achando aquela expressão ao mesmo tempo horrível e engraçada. – Só que te conheço desde que éramos pivetes. Você é um cara mais estratégico, mais sinistrão, que chega de mansinho. Não sei se vai querer fazer uso do <em>esquadrão do amor </em>de Odhráncrone.</p><p>– Querer, eu quero. Seria excelente porque pouparia toda a dor de cabeça que envolve se insinuar pra alguém. – devolveu Skyler, e Henry pensou que se insinuar para as garotas, para ele, era a parte mais fácil. – Contudo, acho que prefiro ir de leve, entende? Juro que não estou sendo bunda-mole. – o lufo acabou rindo. – Acho que tem funcionado. Pelo menos ela não me mandou tomar no cu ainda.</p><p>O mais velho gargalhou. A seguir, adotou um tom paternal.</p><p>– Bem... você está certo em ser você mesmo. Ainda mais se quiser que, algum dia no futuro, vire algo mais sério. – afirmou MacMahon, fazendo John assentir. O galã da escola sempre respeitara o jeitão introvertido de Skyler e não seria agora que passaria dos limites, impelindo-o a fazer o que não queria ou que não combinava com sua índole. Restava rezar para que aquela retração toda fosse afrodisíaca para a Srta. Robin e que ela, a seu modo, desse bastante mole para o filho único de Norman Skyler.</p><p>Naquele ano letivo, o filho adotivo de Nicolas permaneceu na retaguarda, flertando timidamente com a Srta. Robin e contentando-se com sorrisos, olhares significativos, papinhos leves e as balas que ela trazia sem falta às aulas de História da Magia. Em decorrência da aplicação dos N. O. M.’s e dos N. I. E. M.’s, Maeve e Henry se viram cada vez mais ocupados com os estudos e não puderam confabular o tanto quanto gostariam, a fim de incentivar John e dar-lhe suporte para aquela empreitada. Em suma, além de cem por cento dos membros do clã terem passado de ano, tudo ficou na mesma.</p><p> </p><p>///</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No comecinho de julho, antes do aniversário de dezesseis anos de Maeve, que seria no dia seis, Callum e Beatrice organizaram, na chácara Rosa Branca, uma celebração para a formatura de Henry no primeiro grau e muitos dos membros do clã compareceram para prestigiar o <em>ursinho</em> mais velho do casal. Em torno da fogueira, sentados no chão e realizando suas lambanças particulares estavam Desmond, Lionel, Patrick, Megan e Dawn, e outros, como Caiden, cutucando o fogo distraidamente com uma vareta e papeando com Stevan, Nelson Tierney e o Arlequim, Lizandra com a filhinha Pearl, Aly, sua mãe Nadine, Clement Ó Domhaill, Jill O’Biddy, Eleanor e Bethany, irmã caçula de Arianna. De pé, havia outra camada de bruxos, entretidos em conversas ou na ingestão de bebidas alcoólicas e, mais além, Ivanna Kinnegan, a Sra. Abigail Tierney, Georgia Baxter, Cara MacMahon, Lady Artúria e outras mulheres (além de Geoffrey e Callum, que não raro estavam à frente do preparo dos drinques e da comida, respectivamente) cuidavam da grelha. Sentados em uma “rodinha da testosterona”, poupados dos serviços braçais, viam-se Nicolas, Gerard, Hector, Arnalt e Fausto, bebendo relaxadamente em homenagem ao afilhado do patrono de Odhráncrone. Era uma noite agradável de verão e a atmosfera era tranquila, como a esmagadora maioria das vezes em que o clã se reunia para celebrar.</p><p>Ao avistar John sentado junto a Lara, Owen e Sarah em uma das mesonas de piquenique, Maeve, que havia obtido notas gloriosas em todos os testes, acabou se lembrando do assunto pendente que o tinha como principal envolvido.</p><p>– Acabou que não rolou nada entre ele e a Dany, né? – quis saber ela, sentada de pernas cruzadas ao lado do recém-formado, que raspava a última batata frita no montinho de maionese que havia no canto do prato.</p><p>Henry limpou a boca com o guardanapo, apoiou o prato sobre a mesinha e se ajeitou sobre a poltrona de vime. Caramba, os “cozinheiros” estavam de parabéns. Deu até uma afrouxadinha esperta na bermuda.  </p><p>– Não que eu saiba.</p><p>– <em>Hum</em>.</p><p>– Ele tem levado a passinhos de formiga porque, bom, é como prefere. – Henry endireitou as costas e pôs uma perna sobre a outra, formando um xis; mexeu os dedos dos pés descalços de modo relaxado e flutuou uma garrafa de cerveja do enorme recipiente que transbordava gelo e abriu-a com magia. A monitora da Corvinal continuava com os olhos azuis-escuros cravados no alvo da conversa. – Tem analisado o terreno, plantado umas sementinhas... todo analítico. Ele é afilhado do teu pai, afinal. – o rapagão suspirou, sonolento de tanto comer. – Sei lá. </p><p>– Estranho.</p><p>– Por que, Mee?</p><p>– Porque, no finalzinho de junho, a Robin me deu impressão de que estava bem... <em>propensa</em>.</p><p>Henry se agitou todo, entusiasmado, lembrando em muito seu tio Caiden.</p><p>– <em>É mesmo?</em> O quê que rolou?! Conta aí, pô!</p><p>Ela fitou seu interlocutor com um olhar e um sorriso ardilosos.</p><p>– Não foi um feitiço sinalizador piscando em cima da cabeça dela, veja bem. Nem uma confissão aberta de que ela gosta do Johnny... Maaaaas... – ela achou cômico que, bem na hora, John deu uma espiadela em direção aos dois, como se soubesse que falavam dele. – ...tem caroço nesse angu.</p><p>Depois de um belo gole na cerveja, a expressão do ex-lufo se iluminou.</p><p>– Caralho, <em>aí sim!</em> Você acha que eles vão se pegar em setembro agora?</p><p>– Não sei. – Maeve aguardou que Skyler voltasse o foco para Olivia, que veio se sentar ao seu lado para dar de comer ao filho Thomas, à época perto de completar três aninhos. – Mas se eu vir que ele tá demorando muito, pretendo dar uma de Fada Madrinha.</p><p>– <em>Maeeeeve...</em></p><p>– Calma, Harry (*). Você me conhece. Não vou chegar como um olifante (**) espalhafatoso como o Liam. O John nem vai saber o que o atingiu. Só vai cair e pronto.</p><p>Ele acabou rindo. Quem conhecia Maeve, sabia que havia herdado a determinação da mãe, Ivanna, e que, quando punha uma coisa na cabeça, era preciso um exército de arquimagos para tirar.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Sem ter obtido grandes avanços na batalha pelo coração de Danielle Robin, pensava John, o jovem decidiu usar sua carta de trunfo, que era seu irmão mais novo, Lionel Century, o novo ingressante do primeiro ano da Sonserina. Vendo que, <em>coincidentemente</em>, sua queridinha estava no recinto junto de algumas amigas da Corvinal, decidiu arriscar a estratégia de enviá-lo como seu emissário e chamar a atenção para si. Tendo sido informado de que o pequeno já havia sido apresentado a Dany através de Maeve – obrigado, Deus, facilitava tanto! – o grifinório o enviou em sua missão e caprichou em ser o mais atraente e desejável possível, confiando na malemolência inata do primogênito de Aly Century.</p><p>– Danielle, olá! – acenou ele, fingindo que havia surgido ali por acaso. – Olá...</p><p>– Adelaide Constable. Pode me chamar de Addie. – complementou a garota ao lado dele, que mal o viu se aproximar e já sorriu, pois considerava o amiguinho da monitora Kinnegan uma criatura impagável.</p><p>– Addie! Está bem! Éééééé... meninas, tô aqui com um propósito específico. – as duas mocinhas se entreolharam. Naquele dia, Dany não estava de óculos e tinha um bonito lenço branco ornamentando os cabelos cor de chocolate.</p><p>– Diga. – pediu a Srta. Constable, que era muito mais falante que a amiga.</p><p>– Bom, como vocês devem saber, eu sou chegado dos MacMahon. Eles estão aí nessa rotina de exercícios e gastar calorias desde que o Liam entrou e se juntou ao irmão mais velho, o Henry (ele se formou no final de junho). Ou seja, faz um tempão. – elas concordavam em silêncio, atentas tanto às palavras do malandrinho quanto à excitante demonstração de força e perícia física no pátio interno, entre os praticantes do “clubinho”. – Agora o Liam e o John... tá vendo o John? O meu irmão John? John Skyler. Aquele cara ali. – ele apontou para o grifinório, que se dedicava às flexões como se não houvesse amanhã, sabendo que a Srta. Robin estaria de vigília na plateia.</p><p>– Sei quem é. – respondeu Danielle, cruzando as pernas.</p><p>– Ele é um dos líderes agora. Um atleta incrível. Dos melhores.</p><p>Danielle sentiu as bochechas pinicarem.</p><p>– Uhum.</p><p>– Só que, como vocês podem ver, só tem garotos no grupo. Tá bom, tem uma ou outra <em>gata pingada</em> – Dany e Adelaide riram. –, contudo a maioria é de homens. E eles me enviaram para recrutar meninas para se exercitarem com eles. Sabem como é, para darem o exemplo pras mais novas.</p><p>– <em>Humm</em>... sei. – disse a Srta. Robin, cheia de ironia, ainda alternando o foco entre o novato e seu objeto de interesse, tentadoramente suado e ofegante no centro do pátio interno.</p><p>– E daí eu queria saber: vocês se exercitam? Praticam algum esporte? Quadribol?</p><p>– Eu passo. Simplesmente detesto. – confessou a Srta. Constable, imitando a amiga e cruzando as pernas na sequência.</p><p>– Eu jogava quadribol com o meu irmão mais velho quando criança, na época em que morávamos no campo. – contou Dany.</p><p>– Quadribol? O John <em>adora</em> quadribol! – inventou Lion, e a baixinha entrecerrou os olhos, dando-se conta de que Century mentia descaradamente. John havia dito com todas as letras, e em pessoa, que não gostava. Não era a cara dele mentir sobre aquilo, até porque, no que dizia respeito a se mostrar e impressionar uma garota que vivia em um ambiente mágico, ser esportista ou acompanhar o esporte bruxo costumava ser mais eficiente do que admitir em voz alta que achava quadribol um saco. Se Lionel viera fazer graça, tagarelar sobre ele e exaltá-lo era porque havia sido instruído pelo irmão mais velho a fazê-lo. Foi aí que ela percebeu que John correspondia à sua atração e em um nível muito maior do que havia calculado. – Joga horrores em casa! <em>Artilheiraço!</em> Tem um vigor e uma técnica impressionantes! – Danielle riu, achando graça no exagero daquele carinha de pau. – Você não joga mais?</p><p>– Não, infelizmente. – alegou ela, sorrindo. – Prefiro muito mais ler e estudar.</p><p>– Entendi. Então vocês não têm interesse? Nem um polichinelo que seja nas sextas-feiras?</p><p>As mocinhas gargalharam.</p><p>– Agradeço o convite, Century. De verdade. – afirmou Addie, passando a mão pelos cabelos sedosos. – Mas passo.</p><p>Patrick Kinnegan, o magrão com cara de bom moço do segundo ano da Corvinal, surgiu na cena e veio apressado, desviando da turba agitada que compunha a “torcida” dos MacMahon, e cochichou no ouvido de Lionel que Lia Marie Grimshaw estava nos arredores com a irmã mais velha e dois amigos e que ele deveria ir lá puxar papo.</p><p>– Ah, <em>então tá bom!</em> Olha só, preciso muuuuito ir. Mas pensem no assunto. Vai que mudam de ideia. Até mais!</p><p>As corvinais o acompanharam com os olhos até verem-no cumprimentando a garota mais bonita da Lufa-Lufa, Lia Marie, e sua panelinha. Só então Dany voltou os pensamentos para John Skyler e o sinal verde que havia recebido – e, acima de tudo, para a elaboração de uma maneira de explicitar que desejava ser <em>muito mais</em> do que sua simples colega de escola.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Da noite de práticas do clube de xadrez bruxo, só havia sobrado John e um garoto do quarto ano da Casa das Águias jogando compenetrados.</p><p>– Que horas são agora? – perguntou de súbito o corvinal, desconcentrando o filho adotivo de Nicolas, que espiou o relógio de pêndulo atrás de seu oponente.</p><p>– Oito horas em ponto.</p><p>– Eita. Preciso ir, Skyler. A gente continua amanhã, belê?</p><p>John estranhou a partida repentina do outro, que, além de dar uma de maluco, acabou deixando a porta escancarada atrás de si. Por obra do destino, ou de algo mais, Dany passava pelo corredor naquele exato momento, localizou-o de longe e se aproximou um pouco ressabiada. O grifinório estava tão aturdido que não teve tempo nem de sentir o estômago gelar.</p><p>– Ei, Skyler. Tudo bem aí? – indagou ela, com as sobrancelhas finas franzidas e uma das mãos na cintura.</p><p>– ...oi, Robin. <em>Ahn</em>... tudo. – ele coçou os cabelos cacheados, retornando aos poucos para a realidade.</p><p>– Você tá parecendo que foi estunado.</p><p>– É que eu e o Inkelmann estávamos jogando e, do nada, ele simplesmente vazou. – explicou, ainda chocado, sem se dar conta de que, para a moça, sua carinha de cachorro molhado era a coisa mais linda do mundo. – Nem esperou terminarmos a partida.</p><p>– Caramba... Será que ele não estava com dor de barriga? – inquiriu a Srta. Robin, a um passo da cadeira onde Inkelmann estivera sentado, e pousou a mão livre no encosto. – Por isso a pressa.</p><p>– Se estivesse não teria perguntado as horas. Acho eu. – afirmou Skyler, tentando não rir com a possibilidade.</p><p>– Ou isso, ou ele sabe disfarçar muito bem. – complementou a baixinha, também segurando a risada. John riu e se levantou.</p><p>– Bom, já que não tenho mais meu oponente (que desejo que não esteja de cuecas sujas uma hora dessas), acho que vou vazar.</p><p>– Eu tenho uma meia horinha sobrando... posso finalizar a partida dele. – disse ela, e finalmente uma fagulha elétrica de ansiedade brotou na barriga de John. – Se você topar, claro.</p><p>O sorriso dela transformou o nervoso em calor dentro do peito dele.</p><p>– Claro. Por que não? Sente-se.</p><p>Entre olhares afetuosos e insinuantes, a Srta. Robin deu o seu melhor com o exército branco de Inkelmann. No entanto, John não tinha fama de ser um dos melhores jogadores de xadrez bruxo que Hogwarts já abrigara à toa e, em vinte e cinco minutos, todas as peças dela já estavam em ruínas. Na hora do xeque-mate, ele até esboçou uma careta involuntária de dó, pois o ideal era deixar que a dama, sua querida e adorada Danielle, vencesse.</p><p>– Parabéns, Skyler... jogou muito bem. – admitiu ela, erguendo-se, ao que o grifinório a imitou. Então, pegando-o desprevenido, ela se posicionou a menos de um passo, perigosamente próxima. Um milhão de formiguinhas frenéticas de gelo dominaram seus membros e peito, e ele passou a ofegar com a possibilidade de beijá-la. Dany o encarava de muito perto, permitindo que visse aqueles enormes e adoráveis olhos muito verdes em detalhes, e o observava em silêncio e com uma paciência invejável. John simplesmente não conseguia se mexer. Era como se alguém, escondido em algum cantinho da sala, tivesse lhe aplicado o feitiço <em>Petrificus Totalus</em>. Como era frustrante se deixar dominar pela insegurança em momentos decisivos como aquele! Merda! A cada segundo em que não fazia nada a não ser encará-la com a boca entreaberta, John se odiava mais. Após alguns instantes, quando a adrenalina baixou, ele foi capaz de reagir.  </p><p>– Eu... o-obrigado.         </p><p>Por fim, percebendo que ele estava em dificuldades e que nada do que gostaria tinha chances de acontecer naquela ocasião, a corvinal depositou um meigo beijinho na linha da mandíbula e se afastou.</p><p>– Boa noite, John. Até amanhã.</p><p>– Boa noite...</p><p>John aguardou até que Dany fechasse a porta para se mover. Decepcionado e emputecido consigo, o rapaz se sentou para poder raciocinar com calma. Esfregou a própria testa e suspirou. Após um ano inteiro de insinuações e trocas de olhares, com a crescente certeza de que ela o correspondia, a oportunidade perfeita havia surgido (de surpresa, <em>mas mesmo assim!</em>) e ele havia a desperdiçado! Como, se era tudo que queria na vida?! Dominado pela ansiedade, o filho adotivo de Aly se odiou ainda mais pensando na reação de Danielle, que deveria estar a caminho da Torre da Corvinal balançando a cabeça negativamente, frustradíssima, julgando-o por ser um bunda-mole (que ele jurara a Henry que não seria, porém na Hora H acabou o sendo e muito!), xingando-o de tudo quanto era palavrão, odiando-o por tê-la feito perder tanto tempo... Para não se sentir ainda mais angustiado, John se levantou e afastou aqueles pensamentos negativos, tão comuns quando batiam as crises, em especial quando falhava, e se dirigiu à Torre da Grifinória. Até lá, desviando-se de todo e qualquer conhecido para não precisar reviver a própria e inexplicável burrice, ele foi capaz de se centrar novamente e decidir que tomaria uma atitude no dia seguinte e que não passaria disso, mesmo que significasse ser repudiado por Danielle Robin para sempre.</p><p>~*~</p><p>– Juro que fiz tudo que combinamos, Kinnegan. Passo a passo. Sem tirar nem pôr. – afirmou a Srta. Robin, sentada em uma das camas do dormitório feminino do sexto ano. – O Inkelmann também foi perfeito. Cheguei até a ficar a um palmo de distância do rosto do John. Só que... não rolou. Acho que ele travou.</p><p>– Droga. Pensei que, fazendo o que gosta (jogar xadrez) e ficando sozinho contigo, o John ia tomar coragem e, pelo menos, te beijar. – retrucou Maeve, sentada na outra cama, com uma das mãos no queixo, em pose meditativa.</p><p>Danielle deu de ombros, parecendo chateada.</p><p>– Acho que ele não está tão afim assim, apesar de eu <em>jurar</em> que estava...</p><p>– Não é isso. Eu o conheço muito bem. Crescemos juntos, como te contei ontem. – Maeve adquiriu seu velho olhar obstinado. – Nessas férias de verão, o Henry MacMahon (outro amigo de infância e vizinho meu lá na Irlanda do Norte) me confirmou que ele tem tentado se aproximar de você. Na maciota, mas tem. E está na cara que tem sentimentos por você. – a baixinha do quinto ano sentiu um calor no peito. – Por isso que, vendo a lerdeza dele (e passados os N. O. M.’s), eu decidi falar contigo no sábado e meter o bedelho. Só faço isso porque o considero como um irmão, gosto muito de você e acho que vocês combinam <em>demais</em>. Além disso, sou uma excelente casamenteira. – a Srta. Robin riu. – Já juntei uns dois ou três casais aqui no colégio. Juro!</p><p>– Espero que você junte a gente, então. Ou... sei lá.</p><p>– Fica descansada. Vamos dar um jeito. Continue sendo você mesma que nós vamos arrancar um sopro de coragem daquele boboca. Nem que seja na unha!</p><p>Dany riu mais uma vez, sentindo-se mais segura tendo Maeve Kinnegan, uma das estudantes mais articuladas, perseverantes e convictas da escola, como aliada.</p><p>~*~</p><p>A noite em claro o deixou um bagaço. John levantou decidido, por mais que estivesse apreensivo e temeroso, a pôr em ação o plano – que era simplista, mas apresentava grande chance de eficiência – de chamar sua amada de canto e abrir seu coração. E que o destino estivesse de bom humor porque seria um desafio e tanto! Contendo a agitação como podia, ficou à espreita no corredor, à tardinha, até localizá-la, tão bonita de saias e os cabelos repicados, junto de Adelaide “Addie” Constable e, emergindo das sombras como um Lince, foi ao seu encontro antes que a ansiedade sabotasse seus planos.</p><p>– <em>Robin.</em> Oi.</p><p>– Olá, Skyler.</p><p>Por Merlin, que olhos lindos... Respirando fundo e canalizando a confiança de Henry e Liam quando davam em cima de suas admiradoras, ele decidiu falar. Se fosse pra dar merda, que desse logo.</p><p>– Eu... queria falar contigo. <em>A sós.</em> – alegou, sem cortar o contato visual. – Pode ser?</p><p>Addie, escondendo a animação, tratou de cair fora para não atrapalhar o casalzinho (que ela torcia muito para cair na real e se pegar logo).</p><p>– Dany, vou pra Torre guardar meu material. Tchauzinho, Skyler.</p><p>A baixinha acenou para a colega e mergulhou naqueles olhos negros tão mimosos de John. Então ele havia se arrependido de não ter feito nada. E queria remediar a besteira. Era a oportunidade perfeita – e derradeira – para tomar uma atitude decisiva e ela não a deixaria passar por nada nesse mundo. Mascarando a inquietude com perfeição, colocou uma mecha de cabelos cor de chocolate atrás da orelha e respirou fundo.</p><p>– Tá bem.</p><p>– O lugar mais próximo daqui e melhorzinho pra gente se falar sem nenhum enxerido de butuca é a Torre de Astronomia. – falou o herdeiro dos Century. – Como as aulas só ocorrem próximas à meia-noite, deve estar deserta agora.</p><p>– Tudo bem...</p><p>Skyler sinalizou para que ela o seguisse e, já na torre, como um cavalheiro, deu passagem para que a moça fosse na frente. Seu coração martelava sua caixa torácica com violência; suas mãos suavam frio e a coluna parecia feita de gelo puro. Respirar normalmente era difícil, graças à quantidade cavalar de adrenalina que havia em seu organismo, e o nervoso parecia piorar conforme os degraus eram vencidos, um a um. Em um raio, a corvinal se virou de súbito, ficando muito próxima dele, com o rosto na mesma altura por estar no degrau acima e o encarou tão profundamente que John perdeu toda a noção de tempo e espaço – e a ansiedade deu espaço para a veneração daqueles lindos olhos esmeraldinos. Para ambos, era tudo ou nada.</p><p>– Skyler, me diz uma coisa.</p><p>O grifinório engoliu a seco.</p><p>– Sim?</p><p>– Você esteve prestes a me beijar ontem, não esteve? Queria fazê-lo, só não conseguiu.</p><p>Dessa vez, em uma atitude que encheria seu pai (e Henry) de orgulho, ele não vacilou.</p><p>– Queria. <em>Ainda quero.</em></p><p>– E vai se contentar em ficar só no beijinho na bochecha?</p><p>John sorriu de modo cafajeste, fazendo com que uma violenta onda de calor subisse pelo corpo de Danielle.</p><p>– Não mais.</p><p>Com firmeza, John a pegou pela cinturinha e a beijou. Enquanto o beijava, ela fazia um carinho gostoso em seus cabelos cacheados e couro cabeludo, que o fez murmurar de satisfação. O casal perdeu a noção de quanto tempo passou enroscado, saboreando as excitantes sensações de sentirem seus corpos um contra o outro. Em algum momento, Skyler a pressionou contra a parede de pedra e posicionou uma das pernas entre as dela, arrancando da baixinha suspiros tanto de aprovação quanto de alívio, por finalmente terem eliminado a tensão entre eles. Ao sentir os lábios e a língua quase dormentes (não que isso fosse importante), o grifinório, ofegante, separou o beijo, encarou-a com o rosto a um dedo de distância e sorriu.</p><p>– Ainda quer conversar? – provocou ela, passando os dedos pelas bochechas dele, num ato afetuoso.</p><p>– Depois. <em>Agora só quero te beijar</em>…</p><p>~*~</p><p>Na manhã seguinte, tendo localizado sua queridinha no segundo andar, John, que não era bobo nem nada, cercou-a para deixar claro que nem aquele ano de flerte nem os ardentes beijos da noite anterior foram destituídos de significado e que ele pretendia que ela fosse sua namorada (ou que pelo menos aquele relacionamento fosse muito mais do que apenas uma pegação vazia em cantos escuros do castelo). Deixou a timidez de lado e beijou-a na frente das amigas dela, que suspiraram e se agitaram por, <em>finalmente</em>, John Skyler ter tomado vergonha na cara e permitido que a Srta. Robin reivindicasse seu coração.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No almoço, o filho adotivo de Nicolas e Aly apareceu parecendo que tinha um cabide na boca, tão gratuito era seu sorriso. Na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, uma grande parcela do clã estava reunida, como de praxe. Ele se acomodou ao lado de Patrick, que desenhava padrõezinhos no guardanapo limpo de papel com a faca, e não disse nada. Só continuou sorrindo. Liam, tendo herdado de Henry a tarefa de escanear a energia geral do grupo, como não podia deixar de ser, ficou de olho e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, vendo que o outro parecia que tinha ganhado um passe livre dos deveres de casa por um ano. O rapagão até tentou contato visual com Maeve, que papeava de pé com a irmã caçula, Sarah, e Lara, mas foi em vão. Cismado, o MacMahon mais velho encarou John com uma cômica expressão de desconfiança.</p><p>– Tá felizão aí, hein, meu amigo? – provocou o lufo, sendo observado por Patrick, Desmond e Galahad. – Posso saber por que?</p><p>– Ah...</p><p>– Você pegou a Danielle, não foi?</p><p>Na hora, Maeve e as outras duas se voltaram para o lufo, chocadas pela insinuação. O trio parada-dura, composto pelos meninos mais novos, também foi impactado. Raramente Liam tinha papas na língua entre os seus entes queridos e não os surpreendia que falasse daquela maneira e com tanta franqueza. O susto se devia à ideia de que John tinha conseguido vencer o acanhamento (depois de um ano!) e ficado com a Srta. Robin. Mesmo sendo o centro das atenções, ele não se abalou.</p><p>– Foi.</p><p>– <em>AÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!</em> – berrou o restante dos norte-irlandeses, fazendo uma algazarra ensurdecedora e arrancando de John um sorriso orgulhoso e um pouco encabulado. Desmond até batucou na mesa, chamando atenção de outros estudantes que aguardavam pela próxima refeição.</p><p>– Devo atribuir esse sucesso ao seu plano, Maeve? – perguntou Liam, revelando ao grifinório do quinto ano que a filha de seu padrinho estava ciente de tudo e que tinha mexido os pauzinhos para que ele se desse bem. John a encarou com uma curiosidade bem-humorada (e ainda sorrindo, claro).</p><p>– Não sei o que rolou pra (<em>aleluia!</em>) eles se acertarem... no entanto, a ideia de a Dany visitá-lo anteontem na sala onde ele estava jogando xadrez veio de mim... Imagino que tenha sido o começo de tudo. Portanto, sim. À sua maneira, meu plano deu certo. – elucidou, envaidecida pela própria eficácia.   </p><p>John estava chocado, mas nem tanto. Era óbvio que, em algum momento, Maeve iria intervir, ainda mais ele tendo confirmado a queda que tinha por Danielle a Henry. E se Henry sabia, era questão de tempo para a filha de seu padrinho (e o restante do pessoal) saber, já que nenhuma fofoca permanecia inerte por muito tempo entre os nativos de Odhráncrone.</p><p>– Quer dizer então que a senhorita estava conspirando esse tempo todo? – troçou Skyler em um tom divertido.</p><p>– Pro seu bem, bobo. E eu só comecei a me dedicar a essa empreitada no sábado. Não se preocupe. Se tivesse começado antes, vocês dois estariam noivos a essa altura do campeonato. – redarguiu a corvinal, apoiando uma das mãos no quadril, e os outros riram.</p><p>Bem naquele momento, a figurinha das figurinhas chegou, pronta para o almoço.</p><p>– E aí, camaradas e comparsas? – saudou Lionel, sentando-se ao lado de Sarah, parecendo muito bem, obrigado.</p><p>– Seu irmão acabou de confirmar uma novidade das boas pra gente. – informou Liam, estendendo os braços fortes sobre o tampo da mesa.</p><p>– Ah, é? Qual?</p><p>– Ele e a Dany ficaram.</p><p>– Olha só! Parabéns, Johnny! Aposto que foi porque eu vendi o seu peixe pra ela. – exclamou Century, fitando o irmão mais velho com a mesma expressão convencida do Arlequim.</p><p>– Os louros são dele, Lion! Ele merece. – disse Lara, deitando a cabeça com doçura, sabendo o quanto era árduo para John superar a timidez no cotidiano, quem dirá com relação a uma garota de quem gostava.</p><p>– Merece sim. Mas que fique claro que eu fui de <span class="u">fundamental ajuda</span>. – os outros riram mais uma vez enquanto Maeve acarinhava os cabelos do menino de olhos dourados. – <em>Ei, sabem quem eu acabei de cumprimentar perto da mesa da Sonserina?</em></p><p>Pela empolgação e o desvio de assunto nada sutil, todos adivinharam a resposta. Galahad perguntou mesmo assim.</p><p>– Hum. Quem?</p><p>– A Lia Marie.</p><p>John sorriu, vendo que a galera achava hilário Lionel vir tagarelar mais uma vez sobre a garota do primeiro ano por quem estava apaixonadinho desde o banquete de boas-vindas. Para ele, era perfeito, já que não queria falar sobre como acabou beijando Dany em pleno Salão Principal, com tantas orelhas estranhas a postos. Mais tarde, quando estivessem reunidos na salinha de estimação, ele daria detalhes. Ali, contentava-se em ouvir o relato enamorado de seu irmão mais novo sobre sua queridinha na escola: Lia Marie Grimshaw.</p><p>~*~</p><p>A partir dos amassos na Torre de Astronomia, John e Dany começaram a namorar, mesmo sem um pedido oficial. Trocavam beijos em público (os mais quentes eram reservados para encontros a sós, claro), andavam de mãos dadas e tratavam-se com carinho e dedicação, além de reservar um ou outro dia da semana – quando as tarefas e as provas escolares permitiam – para estarem sozinhos, em alguma saleta reservada, de modo a se conhecerem melhor e aprofundarem os laços de afeto. Com o tempo, ele passou a adorar a forma discreta como Danielle o mimava e cuidava dele, tanto na vida pessoal quanto nos estudos (as balinhas durante as aulas foram substituídas por outros doces melhores e até afagos sub-reptícios em suas coxas e joelhos por baixo da carteira, sem que ninguém visse); era carinhosa na medida certa, sem exageros, e aprendeu com perfeição a lê-lo, por mais que fosse especialista em não transparecer suas emoções. Já o rapaz, carente de amor e afeto, tomou-a como um porto seguro para onde podia retornar e com quem podia sempre contar, dando a ela o que havia melhor dentro de si.</p><p>~*~</p><p>O afeto, o amor e a benquerença entre os jovens, ainda mais no início de um namoro, com o adendo de hormônios em chamas, geralmente levam a uma troca intensa e fogosa de carinhos e, não raro, à intimidade sexual. John e Danielle, no auge da adolescência, não eram uma exceção; e em janeiro, depois do aniversário dela – e da revelação de que Sandra Grimshaw era, na verdade, filha biológica de seu pai com a ex-mulher, Emma Ducotterd, o que explicava ela ter os mesmíssimos olhos redondos e dourados de Nicolas, Lionel e Owen, entre outros Century –, estiveram a ponto de sucumbirem à tentação, não fosse a situação de alerta em que se encontrava o clã com relação a Lionel, que se via deprimido e apagado desde o sumiço de sua namorada e <em>dodói </em>dos norte-irlandeses, Lia Marie, no dia quatro. Para alívio de todos, em especial do <em>lincezinho</em>, as pequenas retornaram a Hogwarts no dia dezesseis, pouco depois do café. Como se o destino quisesse dar um agrado ao primogênito dos Century por ter suportado aquela enorme carga de angústia, a lufa de mecha branca no cabelo o agraciou beijando-o na boca e os dois passaram quase o sábado inteiro enroscados, esquecidos de tudo que existia fora do perímetro composto pelos lábios e língua do outro.</p><p>Cuidadoso, John sugeriu à namorada que deixassem a afobação de lado, já que fazer sexo seria bacana, porém não era o foco do compromisso dos dois.</p><p>– Que tal... se você estiver afim, claro... – ronronou John ao pé do ouvido de Danielle, que estava sentada no colo dele, com seus braços rijos envolvendo-a pela cintura e os dedos da mão direita tocando de leve a parte inferior do seio esquerdo dela. A pele dele era quente como lava e não falhava em deixá-la aquecida e excitada. – ...a gente tentar no Dia dos Namorados? Seria uma data especial... – como era <em>compacta </em>e John era uma cabeça mais alto, era fácil mantê-la sobre suas coxas e, ainda assim, depositar beijos provocantes em seu pescoço. – ...e já poderíamos deixar tudo organizado, como a sala... as travas mágicas... e <em>os</em> <em>contraceptivos</em>.</p><p>Dany sorriu, deliciando-se com a boca fervente do namorado em uma de suas zonas erógenas.</p><p>– Tá bem... mal posso esperar... – devolveu a baixinha, massageando o couro cabeludo dele com os dedos e rebolando de leve os quadris. – ...então vamos parar por aqui, senão vamos acabar transando agora mesmo. – ele riu contra o corpo dela. – Será que vai ter muita gente fazendo isso também?</p><p>Ele abriu um sorriso canalha.</p><p>– Olha, Dany, do jeito que a rapaziada anda tarada e subindo pelas paredes, capaz de não encontrarmos um cantinho sequer pra nós...</p><p>~*~</p><p>No domingo, dia quatorze de fevereiro, o precavido casal descolou uma salinha discreta e aconchegante para seu propósito específico. Como ditava o Dia de São Valentim, John e Dany trocaram presentes e degustaram de um momento mais romântico, regado a chocolates e tortinhas de frutas, conseguidos tanto em Hogsmeade quanto de Odhráncrone, enviados pela zelosa mamãe Aly. Contrariando todas as expectativas, o rapaz, ao se dar conta de que a namorada não recuaria em entregar-se naquela ocasião, não se sentiu nervoso e reuniu todo sangue frio para não se deixar levar pelo tesão e machucá-la, já que era virgem (e, de acordo com Henry, as mulheres sofriam um bocado em sua primeira vez por conta do rompimento do hímen etc.).</p><p>– Dany, antes de a gente continuar... eu queria te dizer uma coisa. – murmurou ele, tendo a amada sentada em seu colo, dessa vez de frente, com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, e o decote tentadoramente próximo de seu rosto. Danielle, que se via ainda mais graciosa com o novo corte de cabelo, na altura do queixo, mais repicado e de franjinha reta, assentiu. – Como nunca aconteceu antes, não sei quando é natural de se sentir assim, se é cedo ou tarde... e também não quero que pense que é só porque vamos... ééé... transar.</p><p>Ela acompanhava as palavras do namorado com uma expressão apaixonada, com o rosto dele entre as mãos.</p><p>– Certo, querido. O que é?</p><p>– Eu... amo você, Dany. Amo muito. E te quero demais.</p><p>Os olhos redondos da Srta. Robin cintilaram e ela sorriu, derretendo-se pela declaração. Aconchegando-se melhor no colo dele, beijou-o apaixonadamente.</p><p>– Também te amo, Johnny. Obrigada por ser a pessoa mais perfeita do mundo pra mim...</p><p>Foi a vez de ele sorrir, entregue. A sequência trouxe um aprofundamento das sensações e o que ambos haviam planejado que acontecesse, com carinho e cautela ímpares, já que, no começo, Dany sentiu muita dor, e o rapaz fez sábio uso de um artifício de que ouvira falar faz tempo entre seus comparsas mais versados: amaciá-la fazendo uso da própria língua. A cereja do bolo foi vê-la (e senti-la) contorcer-se em um gostoso orgasmo. Foi o que a mocinha precisava para relaxar o suficiente e deixar-se reivindicar, o que John fez sem delongas. Ali começava a vida de casal de fato, que fortificaria o laço entre eles e os faria se apaixonarem cada dia mais e mais.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p>
  <strong>Notas: </strong>
</p><p>(*) “Harry” é apelido de Henry, só que, como vocês podem ver, em algum ponto do tempo tornou-se nome próprio.</p><p>(**) “Olifante” é uma espécie de elefante gigante com enormes e abundantes presas do universo de <em>Senhor dos Anéis</em>. Por brincadeira, incorporei-o ao bestiário do mundo mágico de Harry Potter (e de MDUCB!).</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>